Un cadeau qui ne tient qu'à un fil
by Chromiie
Summary: One-shot pour l'anniversaire de Sabaku no Kankuro .


L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, seul un personnage m'appartient mais il n'est pas très important. C'est encore un univers alternatif , le même que celui de l'ours en peluche.

* * *

Un cadeau qui ne tient qu'à un fil

Sabaku no Kankuro, la tête appuyée sur les coudes écoutait plus ou moins la leçon de son professeur monsieur Teruki . Il s'ennuyait ferme, il connaissait déjà cette leçon sur le clonage . Il la savait déjà car il avait observé sa sœur aînée Temari s'entraîner à pratiquer cette technique l'année dernière. Il soupira pour la quinzième fois , il avait hate que la journée se termine et qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui . Alors qu'il allait regarder par la fenêtre le professeur frappa dans ses mains .

« - Classe, pour terminer la leçon nous allons nous rendre dans la cour ,nous allons voir un peu de pratique , annonça-t-il . »

Le jeune garçon pensa qu'au moins le chemin jusqu' à la cour réservée aux entraînements ferait passer le temps . Ils se rendirent donc à l'endroit indiqué par leur enseignement et restèrent debout en attendant la suite des instructions . Ses camarades et lui eurent la surprise de voir leur sensei en compagnie d' Akasuna no Sasori le meilleur marionnettiste de sa génération.

« - Bien que je suppose qu'il n'ait pas nécessaire que je présente notre invité , je vais tout de même le faire au cas ou certains d'entre vous auraient oublié leur cerveau. Voici Akasuna no Sasori, shinobi , et même jonin de Sunagakure no Sato , et meilleur marionnettiste , présenta monsieur Teruki.

-Bonjour , salua le jonin

-Bonjour Sasori-sama, saluèrent les élèves .

-Sasori-san a la gentillesse de nous faire une démonstration de ses talents , alors regardez cela vaut le détour , affirma Teruki-san.

Le marionnettiste ne fit aucun commentaire , la gentillesse n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé , il y était un peu forcé par le conseil et le kazekage , montrer ce qu'il savait faire à des gamins n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde .

La sonnerie retentie laissant partir les futurs ninjas de dix ans .Alors qu'ils avaient tous quitté la cour , Kankuro était toujours là , il était encore fasciné par le scorpion rouge et voulait lui poser des tas de questions .

-Sasori-sama, l'interpella-t-il

Le concerné releva les yeux clairement étonné de voir un enfant devant lui . Il le scruta minutieusement et n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'identité du garçon , il ressemblait trait pour trait à Sabaku no Rasa , le quatrième kazekage. A un détail près, il remarqua que le sourire timide était celui de Karura , la femme du chef du pays, et qui , il supposait était la mère du gamin .

-Tu es un des enfants du kazekage, lui dit-il

-Oui ...Je ...je m'appelle Sabaku no Kankuro, heureux de vous rencontrer Sasori-sama, se présenta-t-il timidement.

-Je peux t'aider ?, lui demanda-t-il

Le petit-fils de Chiyo n'était pas le plus patient des jonins mais il essayait de faire des efforts avec un plus jeune interlocuteur que lui.

-C'était incroyable ce que vous avez fait, complimenta le fils Sabaku

Le compliment surpris une nouvelle fois le blond vénitien. Certes il était respecté et même admiré parmi les shinobis de Suna , mais ses techniques elles étaient souvent jugées flippantes et démodées. Comme le marionnettiste ne répondait rien, Kankuro se permit de lui poser une question.

-Est-ce que vous avez toujours su que vous vouliez vous spécialiser là dedans ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

Il savait que Sasori était le petit-fils d'une ancienne grande kunoichi , marionnettiste elle même , et que cela était donc héréditaire , mais il voulait tout de même savoir .Après tout, peut-être que le jonin avait hésité ,ou tout du moins avait essayé autre chose avant ,et puis, le frère de Gaara et Temari ne croyait pas complètement à l'hérédité. Leur père était kazekage et Kankuro ne se voyait pas du tout à ce poste, trop stressant pour lui, contrairement à son frère cadet qui rêvait de lui succéder.

-Disons que j'ai toujours été fasciné par cet univers, répondit-il sans en dire trop.

Il n'était pas en séance avec un shinobi thérapeute et le garçon n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir sur lui. Plus confiant le futur ninja enchaîna.

-C'est difficile pour maitriser des marionnettes ?

-Oui, il faut de la rigueur, un contrôle parfait et une élasticité totale de son chakra. De plus, il faut être un excellent stratège, et être bon en combat à distance, affirma-t-il.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait lui faire peur ou le décourager, il lui disait simplement la vérité pour le préparer au genre de shinobi qu'il allait devoir devenir s'il voulait être comme lui. Étrangement cela ne démotiva pas l'enfant du milieu. A présent il savait quel ninja il allait devenir et cela le ravi.

-Merci Sasori-sama, je vais travailler dur pour vous égaler, promit-il avant de partir.

Le maître des marionnettes esquissa un sourire en coin et se promit de le surveiller de très près. S'il en a le talent, il se jure de devenir son professeur personnel.

Kankuro courut en réalisant que sa mère devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir arriver , il l'aperçut bientôt tenant la main de Gaara, Temari tenant l'autre de leur frère.

-Kankuro, enfin te voilà, déclara Karura rassurée.

-Désolé maman, je discutais avec Sasori-sama, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa-t-il.

L'ancienne kunoichi leva un sourcil interrogateur, cela était bien la première fois que son fils restait après la classe pour s'entretenir avec un enseignant ou dans le cas présent un jonin, en général il était le premier arriver devant elle , dépassant sa sœur,qui était pourtant loin d'être lente.

-Quelle chance tu as petit frère, soupira Temari envieuse.

Elle avait un léger faible pour le scorpion , et prêtait l'oreille dès que l'on parlait de lui quelque part.

Son cadet gonfla la poitrine en signe de fierté, pour une fois qu'il rendait sa sœur jalouse, cela n'arrivait pas tous les concerné ne tarda pas à arriver à leur niveau.

-Bonsoir Sasori-kun , le salua Karura

-Bonsoir à vous aussi Karura-san, salua à son tour le shinobi.

A cette réponse elle fit une moue déçue, elle et lui avaient été camarades de classe et même amis, le ton qu'il employait aujourd'hui était trop formel, mais elle était la femme du yondaime kazekage et par conséquent il devait la considérer comme sa supérieure.

-Bonsoir Sasori-sama, murmura Temari les joues très légèrement colorées.

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et lui fit un mince sourire sincère en guise de réponse. Il s'en alla ensuite en direction de chez lui. Ce comportement n'étonna pas la mère des trois enfants qui savait parfaitement que le scorpion rouge de Suna n'était pas bavard .Ils firent de même et arrivèrent bientôt à leur demeure où les attendait Rasa qui pour une fois avait terminé plus tôt. Le plus jeune en l'apercevant lâcha les mains qui le tenaient et se précipita dans les bras de son père. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et la soirée se déroula dans le calme jusqu'au dîner. Pendant le repas , Kankuro fut le plus bavard des trois enfants, d'habitude c'était Gaara qui parlait beaucoup, mais ce soir son frère enchainait les phrases prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

-Notre fils était bien animé ce soir, commenta Karura.

Elle et son époux étaient dans leur lit, prêt à s'endormir paisiblement.

-Cela était difficile à louper, j'ai même cru à un moment qu'il allait manquer d'air, ajouta son mari.

-Tu es jaloux de Sasori-kun, se moqua son épouse en voyant l'expression qu'il faisait.

Il laissa échapper un mince grognement, lui jaloux , certainement pas !

-Pourquoi semblait-il si heureux en parlant de Sasori-san ? Il n'a jamais parlé de moi ainsi, demanda-t-il à sa femme.

Le ton moqueur de la femme au foyer disparut ,son époux était en plein doutes et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle était la seul à qui il pouvait se confier si librement sans passer pour un faible. Le conseil lui mettait une énorme pression ,comme le prouvait la présence de Shukaku dans le corps de leur dernier né.

-Rasa, notre fils t'aime ,tes enfants t'aiment , tu es leur père et tu joues parfaitement bien ton rôle tout en étant le chef du pays. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a trouvé un autre modèle en tant que shinobi que cela signifie que Kankuro ne t'aime plus. Je suis fière de voir qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa voie , tout comme nous,et je le soutiens à 100%, le rassura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, les paroles de sa femme lui faisaient du bien. Karura était douce et honnête ,s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de bien en tant que père elle le lui aurait dit sans hésitation.

-Au moins nous savons ce que nous allons lui offrir pour son anniversaire, termina-t-il avant de plonger au pays des rêves.

Le 15 mai arriva bien vite et Kankuro attendait impatiemment de recevoir ses cadeaux. Sa famille et lui terminaient leur morceau de gâteau lorsque ses parents quittèrent la table, ils revinrent quelques minutes après avec trois paquets de tailles moyenne. Il déchira les papiers sans ménagement, il était trop pressé de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux en grand n'en revenant pas , se trouvait devant lui trois kit pour fabriquer des marionnettes , et à son plus grand bonheur il ne s'agissait pas de jouets pour enfants mais de vraies, celles dont se servaient les shinobis comme Sasori-sama ou grand-mère Chiyo. Il allait les monter lui-même et s'exercer nuit et jour comme il l'avait promis au scorpion rouge.


End file.
